


Marvelously Spectactular

by fellowshipofthefandoms



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: CHESS PLAYING, Cherik - Freeform, Couch Sex, First Time, M/M, Yes it Is, is it a euphamism?, pre-beach divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowshipofthefandoms/pseuds/fellowshipofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles stayed in place and called after him, “Rely on me.”</p>
<p>Erik looked over his shoulder and Charles crooked one finger and smiled. Erik sighed and complied, moving to stand next to Charles once more. He quirked an eyebrow in question.</p>
<p>“Just trust me,” Charles said as he lifted two fingers to Erik’s left temple. Erik jerked away. “Trust,” Charles repeated, the corner of his mouth turning up. Erik inclined his head with a guarded look in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvelously Spectactular

**Author's Note:**

> This is placed during X-Men: First Class during training at the mansion. This is my first Cherik fic so bear with me. Enjoy some fluffy mutants in love!

“Charles, this is ridiculous.” 

Charles scoffed while he watched Erik attempt to lift two cars off the ground at once. A bead of sweat rolled down Erik’s face and under the hood of his sweatshirt. “I’ve seen you lift much heavier machinery than a car.”

“Might I remind you there are two automobiles in front of you,” Erik said through gritted teeth.

“My point still stands, Erik. You can do this.”

“Your tireless faith in me is endearing as ever, but that does not change the fact that this is not working.” Erik let his arms fall to his sides and exhaled forcefully. The cars visibly shuddered as he relinquished his efforts.

“You are correct on only one count. I am entirely endearing, I have that effect on people.” Charles winked and Erik rolled his eyes. “However, you can absolutely do this. My training methods have proven results.”

“And you’ve been training for how long? Three days? That’s hardly a foolproof standard. The mannequins Alex has been abusing is truth enough of that.” He turned and wiped his forehead on his sleeve. 

“I have faith in you. Just as I said, find the place between-”

“Rage and serenity, I know, Charles. I remember from the last dozen times you told me. Not only do I have no idea what that means, I have gotten results from rage, and rage only. My anger is the only thing I can rely on.” Erik turned on his heel and headed for the mansion.

Charles stayed in place and called after him, “Rely on me.”

Erik looked over his shoulder and Charles crooked one finger and smiled. Erik sighed and complied, moving to stand next to Charles once more. He quirked an eyebrow in question.

“Just trust me,” Charles said as he lifted two fingers to Erik’s left temple. Erik jerked away. “Trust,” Charles repeated, the corner of his mouth turning up. Erik inclined his head with a guarded look in his eyes.

Charles lightly probed into Erik’s mind, just brushing the surface. Charles felt the resistance there. “Relax, Erik.” The walls around his consciousness became slightly less rigid and Charles gently pressed on. Instead of searching for Erik’s thoughts, Charles funneled his own into Erik’s mind. He sent memories and the emotions to Erik. His happiest thoughts, times he felt impassioned or joyful.

Charles sent the first time he had ridden a bike, the taste of pistachio ice cream, when he first met Raven. At that memory Erik’s mind nudged back slightly, a signal of familiarity. Charles thought of his best school memories, graduating, kissing a particularly pretty girl. There was a sharp flare of emotion from Erik at that, so Charles quickly moved on. He sent more recent memories, finding the mutants together, lingering on particularly pleasant moments for the both of them.

“Now,” Charles spoke, still maintaining the link, “Feel my memories, and your own, of happy things. Focus on them, and move the cars.”

Charles felt Erik comply, concentrating deeply on the thoughts Charles sent him, then sensing the metal in the cars and refocusing on them. It was a strange sensation, feeling another mutant access their powers. Charles felt a tingle in the nape of his neck and the center of his stomach, causing him to falter in holding the connection. Erik took no notice of the lapse and continued focusing his energy upon the vehicles. Charles felt, rather than saw, the moment Erik succeeded in lifting them from the overwhelming feeling of joy that overtook Erik’s mind. Charles opened his eyes to see the two cars levitating steadily ten meters in the air.

As gently as he could, Charles exited Erik’s mind, becoming almost as jubilant as Erik when the cars didn’t drop an inch. Erik laughed out loud, experimenting with moving the cars about while keeping them in the air.

After another few minutes of practice Erik lowered the autos softly to the ground and turned to face Charles. “Thank you.”

“That was truly marvelous, Erik. You’ve done spectacularly. I told you, rely on me, I am practically always right,” Charles said with a cheeky grin.

“Only rarely Charles,” Erik returned the smile, but quickly became more serious. “Honestly, I could not have done that without your help. Thank you for sharing yourself with me.”

Charles realized how intimate it really was that he had let Erik see all his most dear memories. Now his friend knew more about him than anyone in the world, save Raven, knew. He was glad it hadn’t scared Erik away. “Fancy a game of chess? We’ve had enough training for today.” Charles was surprised at how tired he was. Helping Erik had taxed him almost as much as it had Erik.

“As long as you are up to lose,” Erik replied, his joking mood returning.

“You only say that because you won last time. I could always look into your mind and find your next move,” Charles threatened.

“Ahh, but you would never do that, my friend. You have too much pride.”

“I dislike that insinuation. It is simply because I am an honorable man,” Charles began to walk towards the mansion and heard Erik fall into step a moment later.

“Something tells me it has more to do with the fact that it is me you are playing than your so-called honor code.” Charles could hear the smile in Erik’s voice.

Charles was glad Erik wasn’t the mind reader. He knew it wasn’t honor that stopped him from prying into Erik’s mind without permission. He loved Erik. Just as with Raven, he would never violate someone he loved in that way. However, the feeling was different with Erik. It wasn’t simply brotherly affection, it was the want, the need, for Erik to trust him. For Erik to reciprocate his feelings.

“Maybe I just know I can win without them,” Charles said, retaining the air of nonchalance.

“I do recall you saying not five minutes ago that I won last time we played.”

They bantered in a similar fashion the entire walk to and through the mansion to the parlour with Charles’ favorite mahogany chess table.  
Erik sat behind the white pieces, as always, and Charles had barely sat down before Erik made the first move. Charles smiled and moved his own piece, settling into the comfortable familiarity of their games. They rarely spoke while playing because both became so lost in logic and concentration, and time stretched on.

Charles won, two games to one.

“After our conversation earlier, how can I be sure you did not glance into my mind?” Erik accused mildly after Charles achieved checkmate in their third game.

“I already told you, Erik, I wouldn’t do that. Not to you.” Charles tried to keep his tone light as to not scare Erik away.

“Ah, but you would do it to other people?” Erik missed the serious implication of Charles’ words and jumped right to their usual banter.

“Only people who irritate me.”

“Something tells me I usually fall into that category.”

“You are currently heading in that direction, my friend.” Charles busied himself with putting the chessboard back in order. The light outside had faded to darkness in the time they had been playing. It wasn’t unusual for them to play for hours, but Charles was surprised at how he hadn’t noticed the time passing.

Instead of continuing passing into the realm of irritating, Erik turned his gaze to the window where Charles was still looking. “We must have lost track of time.” Charles walked closer to the window and drew the curtains completely aside, revealing the stars shining without the constant light pollution of the city. “I can’t remember the last time I actually looked at the stars,” Erik said.

“They are fairly spectacular. Marvelous, even.” Charles glanced over at Erik, pleased to see a slightly awed smile on his face.

“Have you ever noticed you always use the same adjectives?” Erik turned to meet Charles’ gaze. Charles knew exactly what Erik was talking about.

“Only with you, Erik.” Charles kept his tone light, hoping it would counteract the heaviness of his words. Erik paused for a moment, and his expression became contemplative. He didn’t seem scared of confused, however, and Charles took that as a good sign. Although, Erik never really showed any emotion unless he was especially happy, or exceptionally angry.

“Do you truly believe it when you say those things? Or are you just overly fond of hyperbole?” Erik’s words were careful, as if he measured each word in his mind before saying them.

Charles took a deep breath and considered making a joke about his natural professorial instincts, but decided upon honesty instead. “Erik, you are the most powerful mutant I have ever met. You have so much potential I can hardly wrap my head around what you could become, and I don’t have trouble wrapping my head around much.” Charles smiled when he saw the corner of Erik’s mouth turn up at his joke. “I know you have been put through hell. No one deserves the pain you have had to endure, but you came out the other end stronger. All of us here, working to help people, we are doing good. You have the potential to be so… magnificent, and I’m simply glad to be here and have a part in it.”  
Erik remained very still. Charles had to resist the urge to touch his mind, to get some idea of what he was thinking. They stood for a minute in silence that seemed to stretch into eternity.

“You really think I’m good, Charles?” This was the closest Charles had ever seen Erik to vulnerable, and he knew if he said one wrong word the moment would snap like a rubber band.

“Just as good as the rest of us, Erik, maybe even better.” The tension was a physical thing, lying still and heavy between them. Charles waited, every nerve in his body alert to their closeness. His mind was so focused on Erik that his usual light monitoring of the other mutants in the mansion completely faded away. Erik never took his eyes off of Charles’, and then he did the last thing Charles was expecting.

He came closer.

Erik took a careful step closer to Charles so they were practically brushing against each other. He kept his eyes open while he slowly and deliberately inclined his head. Charles knew if he moved an inch it could snap Erik out of whatever this was. Erik continued to lean towards Charles, but he stopped when their faces were a hairsbreadth away. Charles could feel Erik’s breath on his lips, and his every instinct told him to close the gap, but he knew this had to be Erik’s choice.

“Charles.” Erik breathed, but it seemed more like an admission of defeat than a question. And, with that, Erik leaned forward the last bit and touched their lips together. Charles had kissed many women before, a few men, as well, but no one kissed like Erik.

His lips were surprisingly soft, and Charles responded to him gently, moving his lips slowly. Just as before, Charles knew he couldn’t be the one to take it any further, and suddenly he didn’t have to.

Erik put his hand on Charles’ neck and into his hair, knotting his fingers and holding tight. That was all the encouragement Charles needed. He put his hands on Erik’s hips and deepened the kiss. He heard the door lock and realized that Erik had used is power to give them privacy, shivering at the thought.

They turned and Erik pressed Charles backwards toward the couch, and Charles realized how much stronger Erik was than him physically, and how much he liked it. He laid down on his back and Erik straddled him, quickly bringing their lips back together. 

A thought hit Charles and he chuckled, causing Erik to break them apart.

“What?” Erik said, his voice husky yet exasperated.

“Just thinking about us. Mutants and queer. We should start a support group.” Charles chuckled again and Erik sighed before kissing Charles’ jawline.

“You’re an imbecile,” he murmured into Charles’ neck.

Charles put on hand in Erik’s hair and one on his back, gasping appreciatively when Erik sucked lightly in the spot where his neck and shoulder meet. He brought their lips back together, ghosting his tongue across Erik’s bottom lip and smiling when Erik responded by sliding his tongue against Charles’. As they kissed Charles felt Erik’s hands travel slowly down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Charles raised himself up so Erik could push his shirt off his shoulders and throw in on the floor. 

Erik mouthed his way down Charles’ neck, pausing to kiss and suck before continuing his path. He left a red mark on Charles’ collarbone, biting almost hard enough to hurt. Charles moaned when Erik kissed down to his nipples and started to lick and suck. He realized, belatedly, the Erik must have done this before, and felt a strange cross between jealousy and being more turned on because Erik knew exactly what he was doing to him.

Charles pulled Erik’s shirt up over his head and kissed his neck, smiling against the skin there when he heard Erik’s breath hitch in his throat. Their bodies were pressed together now, skin on skin, and Charles felt that they were both hard. He ground against Erik, moving his hands from the muscles in his back to grab his ass, and Erik growled, kissing Charles almost violently.

The button and zipper on Charles’ pants came undone seemingly on their own, and he moaned as Erik used his powers to take off his pants. Erik removed his own sweats and resumed kissing Charles, pulling his hair and touching his nipples. Charles slid his tongue against Erik’s and pressed his hips up into Erik’s thigh. 

Charles slipped a hand under the waistband of Erik’s boxers and slid them down his legs. Erik did the same for Charles and they moaned in tandem at the feeling of their bare cocks against each other.

Charles reached down and took them both in hand, combining the movement of his hand with the thrusting of their hips. Erik moved his other hand up to knot into Charles’ hair, pulling to the point of pain. Charles kept his lips on Erik’s and sent a mental message, just like that. Erik gasped, whether at the words or the feeling of Charles in his mind Charles didn’t know.

Erik tugged his hair again and moved his lips down Charles’ jawline and back to his lips. Charles started to stroke them faster, flicking his thumb over the tip of Erik’s cock, reveling in the way it made Erik’s hips buck erratically. 

Charles.

The word was as loud as if Erik had yelled his name.

Yes, Charles, Yes.

Erik continued to project a constant stream of words into Charles’ mind, repeating his name every other word. The mental link allowed Charles access to all Erik’s thoughts and emotions, to his arousal and obvious appreciation not only of the sex but that it was Charles he was doing it with. He had wanted this for a long time, Charles realized.  
Charles brought them closer to the edge and Erik kissed him like it hurt him for their lips to be apart. Erik’s voice in his mind made Charles writhe and moan almost as much as the physical contact did. Erik bit Charles’ lip and pulled his hair.

“Erik!” he yelled out the name as he came on their stomachs. Charles kept stroking Erik and kissing him until Erik tumbled over the edge with a wordless cry of exultation projected into Charles’ mind.

They breathed heavily into each other’s mouths and Charles withdrew from Erik’s mind.

“Charles, I-”

“All that lost time, Erik, when we could have been doing this.” Charles chuckled and kissed Erik again. He could tell there was still something pressing on Erik’s mind, and when he lightly probed at their fading link he felt Erik’s fear of rejection, of Charles simply using him and throwing him away. “You should know I never had eyes for anyone else here. Turns out an extremely sexy mutant with a very groovy mutation is exactly my type.”

“I assumed you simply had eyes for everyone, Charles,” his words were still careful but Charles felt the tension falling off of him.

“As I said before, you’re marvelous. There’s no one like you, and I wouldn’t want anyone else.” He kept his eyes on Erik’s and made sure to stay as serious as possible. He didn’t want to ruin this before it started.

Erik kissed him, lightly, and touched his cheek. “I want you, Charles, all of you.”

Charles felt a distinctly possessive edge in Erik’s voice and from his mind. He found himself extremely pleased by it. “All of me is yours, Erik, I always have been, truly.” Another mind nearing the door snapped Charles out of his blissful reverie. The doorknob jiggled slightly a moment later.

Erik glanced at Charles. “We should probably get our clothes on,” he said in a low voice.

Charles sighed, disappointed, “I suppose we must,” he said.

“Charles? Erik? You in there?” Hank’s voice called out through the door. Charles detected a hint of suspicion in his mind at the door being locked.

“Yes, Hank, I’m here,” Charles replied.

“I as well,” Erik said.

“You two missed dinner, we were all wondering where you’d gone,” the suspicion was increasing.

“We were… otherwise occupied,” Charles said with a smile and wink at Erik.

Charles sensed Hank’s mind go to the exactly correct assumption, then quickly shake it in the same way a child does when they suspect their parents are having sex.

“We are not going to be able to keep this from them, will we?” Erik asked.

“Our kids are perceptive enough that they will most likely come to the correct solution,” Charles said, surprisingly pleased. He wanted them to know about him and Erik.

“Try and convince them we were training or tell the truth?” Erik asked.

“You know I can hear you, right?” Hank said through the door. Charles chuckled and Erik sighed.

“Something tells me we won’t have much of a choice,” Charles said.

They finished putting their clothes on and Erik unlocked the door with his powers. Charles headed towards the door and a multitude of awkward conversations.

“Wait,” Erik said, and used his powers to tug Charles closer by pulling at his buttons and zipper. Erik met him halfway across the room and brought their mouths together again. Charles started to lose himself in the kiss just as Hank opened the door.

“I knew it,” he said, surprisingly calm, if slightly embarrassed. “We’ll be in the dining room,” he called behind him as he walked out into the hall.

Erik didn’t rush their kiss, softly pulling away after a few more moments. “Ready?” he said.

“For teenagers?” Charles said, “Never.”

They both laughed and headed out the door.


End file.
